The inventive concept relates to memory devices, and more particularly, to resistive memory devices and methods of operating resistive memory devices.
As the demand for high capacity and low power consumption memory devices has increased, research into next-generation memory devices such as non-volatile memory devices that do not require a refresh operation has been actively conducted. Such next-generation memory devices are expected to have high integration density of the Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM), the nonvolatile data storage capabilities of flash memory, and the high data access capabilities of the static RAM (SRAM). Phase-change RAM (PRAM), Nano Floating Gate Memory (NFGM), Polymer RAM (PoRAM), Magnetic RAM (MRAM), Ferroelectric RAM (FeRAM), and Resistive RAM (RRAM) have been highlighted as some of the next-generation memory devices.